Little Gesture
by babymoonlight
Summary: Guanlin tidak paham mengapa ia harus merasa begitu terganggu dengan gestur kecil tersebut — Lai Guanlin ; Park Jihoon / PanWink [Produce 101 / Wanna One]


**_LITTLE GESTURE_**

ONESHOT

 **Cast:**

Lai Guanlin, Park Jihoon, and others

(PanWink)

 **Words Count:**

1442

 **Warning:**

(((GAJE)))

High School!au

Hyung line: 3rd grade

99 line: 2nd grade

Maknae line: 1st grade

.

(Produce 101 / Wanna One)

.

Enjoy!

* * *

Guanlin sudah memperhatikannya dari dulu. Orang itu selalu melakukannya. Dan Guanlin selalu sempat menangkap pemandangan itu ketika ia melakukannya. Meskipun apa yang ditangkapnya bukan hal yang aneh, ia tetap saja penasaran. Meskipun itu adalah hal yang sangatlah biasa, ia tetap saja menerka-nerka. Guanlin tidak memahami dirinya sendiri.

Adalah gestur Jihoon ketika tertawa.

Pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu, Park Jihoon, ketika tertawa, ia akan menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu sedikit menunduk seraya tertawa. Awalnya Guanlin pikir itu hanya gestur yang dilakukan ketika berada bersama orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sebagai bentuk kesopanan atau apalah. Tapi itu bukan terakhir kalinya ia melihat pemuda Park itu melakukannya. Ia memang selalu tertawa seperti itu.

Seharusnya itu bukan masalah yang besar. Orang tertawa dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang tertawa seadanya meskipun lelucon yang didengarnya selucu guyonan Seongwoo _hyung_ , ada yang tertawa sambil memukul apapun yang berada di sebelahnya, ada yang tertawa sambil melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, ada yang tertawa sambil memegang perutnya, ada yang tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan, dan masih banyak lagi. Mungkin tertawa sambil menutup wajah adalah cara Jihoon sendiri. Tapi kenapa Guanlin merasa gusar. Ada apa dengan gestur malu-malu itu?!

Saat ini Guanlin menyaksikannya lagi. Seperti biasa, Seongwoo tidak absen dalam mengayomi perannya sebagai komedian dalam kelompok kecil mereka. Dengan Daniel sebagai asistennya (meskipun ia jauh dari kata lucu), Seongwoo meyampaikan _daily_ guyonannya yang ujung-ujungnya dihancurkan sendiri oleh asistennya yang payah. Seongwoo dan Daniel menerima cibiran dari Woojin dan Daehwi dan akhirnya dua kubu itu pun bercekcokan, sebuah hal tidak penting yang terjadi tiap hari. Jihoon sebagai penonton yang kalem hanya terkekeh melihat teman-temannya ribut. Dan ia melakukan itu lagi. Tertawa sambil menutup setengah wajahnya. Guanlin duduk tidak tenang di tempatnya. Ia ingin menyuruh Jihoon untuk berhenti melakukannya. Tapi apa yang akan ia katakan? Menyuruhnya berhenti tertawa?

Kenapa Guanlin terganggu sekali?

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga ketika jam sekolah telah berakhir. Guanlin yang tidak sengaja bertemu Jihoon di depan gerbang sekolah memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Mereka sering pulang bersama karena rumah mereka hanya berbeda satu blok.

"Guanlin-ah, pulang jalan kaki saja, ya." Pinta Jihoon sambil menyengir lucu. Itu pemandangan langka. Bukan langka sekali. Biasanya Jihoon hanya bereskpresi sebatas senyum lebar yang membuat tulang pipinya sedikit menaik dan pipi bulatnya akan menjadi semakin kentara. Guanlin merasa tergelitik. Tangannya gatal ingin mencubit sesuatu.

"Kenapa jalan kaki, _Hyung_?" Tanya Guanlin. Keduanya beranjak meninggalkan gerbang dan berjalan menuju kompleks rumah mereka.

"Uangku habis. Aku tidak punya uang buat bayar bus, haha." Jawab Jihoon sambil tertawa setengah hati. Guanlin mencibir ke _hyung_ nya.

"Baiklah. Uangku juga sepertinya tidak cukup buat kita berdua." Ujar Guanlin. Lengannya disampirkan ke sekeliling bahu pemuda yang lebih tua yang langsung ditepis oleh sang _hyung_. Guanlin segera melemparkan tatapan protes dan bertanya.

"Fansmu banyak. Aku tidak mau mendapat pelototan hari ini." Sindir Jihoon. Matanya mendelik jenaka ke arah Guanlin, membuat pemuda jangkung itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah tidak banyak yang mengantri buat mengencanimu, _Hyung_." Balas Guanlin telak. Itu fakta. Dan pemuda Park itu tidak bisa mengelaknya. Tidak jarang ia menerima pengakuan suka dari siswa dari berbagai tingkatan atau menerima hadiah-hadiah tidak penting (menurut Guanlin) dalam bentuk apapun di lokernya.

Jihoon sudah populer semenjak masa penerimaan siswa baru tahun lalu. Woojin yang satu angkatan dengan Jihoon mengatakan padanya begini,

" _Jihoon itu, waktu masa orientasi, senior-senior sering datang ke kelas-kelas tempat junior ospek, terus bertanya 'Yang mana yang namanya Park Jihoon?', gitu. Panitia ospek sampai kesal sendiri mendengar pertanyaan berulang itu. Dan Jihoon yang_ nggak _paham kenapa ia dicari terus juga tidak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Kalau bukan karena Jonghyun_ Sunbae _, senior-senior_ nggak _bakalan berhenti._ Well, _senior panitia ospek pun banyak yang naksir sama dia. Dan yah, keadaannya tipikal sinetron-sinetron gitu, deh. Kacau."_

Guanlin mendapatkan respon cibiran dari sang _hyung_ sebelum pemuda itu memfokuskan pandangan ke jalanan di depan mereka. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Cuaca yang cukup mendung mendukung perjalanan mereka di siang hari tersebut. Dan dengan adanya pepohonan di sepanjang jalan trotoar, mereka tidak perlu khawatir untuk berjalan kaki.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Guanlin setelah beberapa saat. Jihoon menoleh padanya.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak punya pacar?" Tanya Guanlin. Diliriknya Jihoon yang menaikkan kedua alisnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Uh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Jihoon bertanya balik.

"Aku mau _ngantri_." Jawab Guanlin santai.

Jihoon membelalakkan matanya, "Hah?" Ia menatap Guanlin tidak percaya. Sementara yang ditatap meliriknya salah tingkah. Ia kan hanya bercanda, kenapa respon Jihoon berlebihan sekali?

"Maksudku, kau kan banyak yang suka. Jadi kalau aku mau jadi pacar _Hyung_ , harus _ngantri_ dulu. Bisa-bisa aku dihantam kalau main terobos. Dan juga, aku tidak tahu apa yang _Hyung_ pikirkan, tapi mungkin saja _Hyung_ tidak nyaman dengan semua pengakuan dan perhatian yang _Hyung_ dapatkan. Jadi kalau misalnya aku jadi pacar _Hyung_ , mungkin jumlah orang yang mengantri akan berkurang dan tidak ada gangguan untuk _Hyung_ lagi di masa yang akan datang." Guanlin mengakhiri ocehannya dengan anggukan pasti. Diliriknya sang _hyung_ yang daritadi diam mendengar ocehannya. Jihoon menatapnya dengan kedua mata membola dan mulut sedikit menganga. Guanlin hampir bertanya jika ia baik-baik saja sebelum tawa Jihoon akhirnya pecah.

Lagi. Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya seraya tertawa. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram lengan seragam Guanlin, sementara tangannya yang lain menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu karena tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Tawa yang simpel, tawa yang seperti biasa ia lakukan. Tapi kenapa Guanlin terdiam melihatnya? Kenapa Guanlin terpana? Kenapa Guanlin merasa tergelitik untuk kesekian kalinya?

" _Hyung_." Panggil Guanlin. Suaranya datar.

Jihoon mendongak masih dengan tawa yang berusaha dihentikannya.

" _Eoh,_ kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon di sela tawanya. Tangannya masih menutup mulutnya dan ia menatap Guanlin dengan mata berbinar. Pemandangan itu sekali lagi membuat Guanlin gusar. Guanlin mulai mempertanyakan apakah 'gusar' adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ selalu tertawa seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Pertanyaan bodoh itu akhirnya keluar juga. Pertanyaan bodoh yang membuat Guanlin ingin mengubur dirinya di bawah tanah saat ini juga. Jihoon mengedipkan matanya bingung. Tawanya seketika hilang begitu saja. Kedua tangannya diturunkan ke kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Seperti itu? Aku tertawa seperti apa?" Tanya Jihoon. Guanlin membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tapi ia tidak yakin bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ia yakin Jihoon akan menganggapnya aneh setelah ini. Guanlin mengusap rambutnya kasar.

"Itu.. kau, _Hyung_ tertawa seperti ini," Guanlin memperagakan gestur Jihoon ketika tertawa, "Kau tahu, kan? _Hyung_ selalu tertawa seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau.. tertawa seperti itu.." Suara Guanlin makin mengecil ketika dilihatnya Jihoon yang terdiam dan menatapnya datar. _Mati kau, Guanlin. Ia tersinggung_.

" _Hyu-_ "

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka, ya?" Tukas Jihoon. Guanlin sedikit tertegun mendengarnya.

 _Kau tidak suka, ya?_

"A-ah, tidak, _Hyung_. Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja," Guanlin berhenti. Jihoon masih menatapnya menuntut jawaban. Guanlin menyibak poninya frustasi.

 _Damn it._

".. _Hyung_ terlihat manis saat melakukannya." Guanlin akhirnya bergumam. Gumaman kecil yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua. Pemuda jangkung itu meluruskan pandangannya ke depan, tidak berniat menatap Jihoon sama sekali. Kenapa harus? Ia baru saja mempermalukan dirinya. Lebih baik ia tenggelam saja di laut.

Tidak ada sahutan setelah itu. Hanya terdengar angin sepoi-sepoi dan dedaunan yang saling bergesekan serta suara kendaraan yang sesekali melintas. Mereka juga tidak sadar telah berhenti berjalan sedari tadi. Mereka di bawah jejeran pohon, dengan Guanlin yang masih menghindari tatapan dan Jihoon yang tercengang sekali lagi.

 _Seharusnya tadi aku menolak pulang bersama.._

"Guanlin-ah."

" _Ne._ " Guanlin menoleh seketika. Rasa gugup menghampirinya ketika Jihoon menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya dan kedua pipi yang sedikit bersemu. Ah, apakah pernyataannya tadi memberikan sedikit efek padanya?

"Kau benar-benar ingin jadi pacarku?" Tanya Jihoon lagi. Kerlingan jenaka itu kembali lagi dan suasana hati Guanlin menjadi sedikit lebih ringan.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Tantang Guanlin dengan nada jutek. Ia pikir _hyung_ nya mungkin hanya ingin bercanda dengannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo pacaran." Jihoon berkata seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang paling wajar dikatakan antar sesama teman. Guanlin hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Jangan memberiku harapan palsu, _Hyung_." Desis Guanlin berusaha kalem. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Jihoon seenak jidatnya mengajak berpacaran? Tidak tahukah ia hati Guanlin serasa ingin membludak meskipun ia hanya bercanda? Inilah mengapa banyak yang patah hati karena Jihoon.

Jihoon mencebikkan bibirnya, "Ya sudah, tidak jadi." Tukas Jihoon jutek. Ia melanjutkan jalannya dan meninggalkan Guanlin yang menatapnya tidak habis pikir.

"Apa-apaan itu, _Hyung_?!" Guanlin memekik tidak terima.

Jihoon menoleh kembali. Pemuda Park itu mendelik ke arahnya sebelum berujar,

" _Mwo_ , mungkin kamu memang harus berusaha dulu kalau mau jadi pacarku."

Jihoon mengakhiri ucapannya dengan gedikan bahu sebelum berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Rahang Guanlin hampir saja terjatuh mendengar perkataan Jihoon.

" _HYUNG_!"

Bagaimana bisa percakapan singkat mereka mengenai gestur kecil Jihoon yang manis berakhir dengan Jihoon yang seolah-olah memberikannya tantangan seperti ini?!

.

Setelah hari itu, Guanlin bertekad akan menjalankan 'tantangan' itu. Ia harus membuat Jihoon bertanggung jawab atas ucapannya.

Dan setelah hari itu, Guanlin pun sadar bahwa kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya ketika melihat gestur tertawa Jihoon bukanlah gusar, melainkan gemas. Guanlin merasa bodoh dan jatuh cinta.

.

* * *

I'm obsessed.

Aku suka banget kalau udah liat Jihoon ketawa sambil nutup mukanya gitu, LUCU BANGET! Kenapa sih dia kayak gitu? Aku beneran pengen tahu, beneran penasaran, hahaha. Jadi fic ini emang berdasar dari rasa penasaranku, wk.

Dan btw, kalian vote siapa wanna one go? hehe. Aku bingung. kemarin aku vote panwink, nielwink, sama 2park. Tapi sepertinya aku harus konsisten ke satu pair aja huhu;;;

Makasih yang udah sempat mampir dan baca ^^ setiap follow fav dan review kritik dan saran pun akan sangat dihargai, hehe.

Kamsa :3


End file.
